Aluminas, silicas and alumino-silicas find frequent use as catalysts and as supports for catalyst metals. The support itself can in many instances modify the catalyzed reaction. Modifications of the support can thus effect the catalyst activity and selectivity as well as change the product mix. Various means have been utilized to add modifiers to supports. A frequently used method is to impregnate the support with dissolved salt or compound and then calcine the impregnated material.
In Russian Inventors' Certificate No. 584,886 there is disclosed the preparation of supported niobium hydride catalysts. In this reference, however, the hydride is not reacted with the support, but exists as the unreacted hydride on the support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,209 issued Aug. 25, 1964, a solution of etherated aluminum hydride is used to react with a metal oxide gel substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,756 issued Nov. 25, 1980 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,022 issued June 15, 1982, a solution of aluminum hydride is used to impregnate an alumina gel or a silica gel which is subsequently calcined.